A deeper meaning
by Midesko
Summary: When Ben has a strange dream about him and Kevin, he gets a book to tell him what it meant. BeVin, Kevin/Ben M for lemons later. Don't like Yaoi or BeVin, then don't read.
1. An awkward dream

A new fic I've decided to start, totally inspired by Quimbelork Love you!

I do not own Ben 10, Ben 10 alien force, any of the characters or anything else really...

...

A strange city, laying in ruins, no one was near by and no one could be heard. It look similar to that of an old, perhaps Mayan style city that was now crumbled. There were only two people in the shattered mess, sitting shoulder to shoulder, the slightly larger male holding on to a slightly younger male. The taller man had long black hair, while the shorter male had short brown hair that dipped down his neck.

The younger was infuriated it seemed, he let out a held back growl and leaned into the hug willingly. While he didn't appear to be calming down much, the elder seemed quiet loving, amorous perhaps. The smaller teen used his vacant hand to pick up a small piece of what used to be a wall and threw it at the small puddles of water that often appeared after a long rain, only these puddles appeared to be boiling.

"Ben..." The elders voice was so vaguely familiar... He cupped the youngers face and slowly began to lean in. The smaller immediately calmed down and closed his eyes as the other males lips brushed against his. It started out as a small kiss, but it quickly deepened and became more then a kiss.

The taller man pushed the smaller man down and began biting his neck, the brunette gave a soft moan as the others hands trailed underneath his shirt. As the dark-haired man moved his hands to remove his shirt, he continuously whispered the youngers name.

"Ben..." The younger made small noises and pants, as the other moved over his body, rubbing against him slightly. Pleased by the brunette's sounds, he gave a smirk and moved into kiss him again. His fingers were over the button of the younger pants. The younger that seemed to be identified as Ben, was still panting slightly, giving lusty moans as the raven-haired others hands brushed over his tightening pants as he worked to remove them. Another moan escaped from the younger as the elder started rubbing him through his jeans.

"Aah... Aaah.. K-Kevin!"

Ben immediately sat up. He put his hand to his slightly damp head and his eyes were wide with confusion.

"A dream?... With me, and Kevin?" He glanced over at the digital alarm clock that flashed the time.

"Eight. Alright..." Deciding to get up, Ben headed to the bathroom for a shower. He grabbed a towel and closed the bathroom door behind him. Did his dream mean anything? Why would he have a dream with Kevin in it, and why would they be-... Ben stopped his train of thought as he turned the hot water on and undressed himself. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, the hot water was a greatly welcomed relief. Lingering under the warmth Ben continued to think about his dream.

He remembered that, as a kid, his mom would tell him that his dreams were his subconscious mind trying to speak to him. He also remembered that his mom had a book that was like a dream definer. You'd look up what ever stood out in your dream and it would tell you what your mind might have been trying to tell you. Now, Ben wasn't really what you would call "Spiritual," but when ever he would tell his mom about one of his odd dreams it always made some sense after she read the definitions to him. He wondered what happened to it after all those years. He shrugged it off and decided to ask later. He finished up his shower and dressed himself.

Ben went back to his room and grabbed his jacket and plumbers badge, put on his socks and shoes and went down stairs. It was an average Saturday morning for Ben, he'd get up, shower, eat and Kevin would pick him up and they'd protect the world. Already done getting up and showering, Ben went to the kitchen to eat. His parents would spend their Saturday mornings watching TV or going out for breakfast. They felt the need to let Ben have some space as a growing teenager, he was thankful for it too. Except that Kevin liked to keep them out late and he sometimes got in trouble for it.

"Kevin..." Ben's dream came back to him and he decided to ask the elder to take him to a book store later to find one of the dream books. After all, he had the car. About an hour passed and Ben sat on the couch waiting for Kevin to drive up to his house and honk the car horn. He knew that he would act strange when he met up with Kevin again, that dream was too real for him to explain. The horn tore him from his thoughts and his mom yelled to him from upstairs.

"Ben! I think Kevin is here! Say 'Hi' To Gwen for me!" Ben blushed a bit, his parents didn't seem to mind him leaving everyday to hang out with an ex-con. He feared that his mom actually liked that Kevin teased and picked on him. She always told him that Cash probably had an awkward crush on him because he always did the same. But Kevin did it because he's just that way.

"Bye!" He yelled in response as he left in a hurry. He opened the front door to his home and shut it behind him. Walking up to Kevin's car, he opened the door and was surprised to find Gwen in the back seat. "Did you guys fight again?" He raised a brow at Kevin as he shut the door behind him and buckled his seat belt.

"Nope." Kevin was obviously lying, Ben could always tell. He'd sound either mad, frustrated or even kind of sad when he lied. He dropped the topic and sat back in his seat.

"Any alien activity?" Finding a new subject, Ben tried to ease the tension in the car. He was given a second "No." And he dropped that subject too.

"So, if we're not going anywhere... Can you take me to a book store?" Kevin raised a brow at the question and looked over at him for a second.

"Why do you want to go to a book store Ben?" Gwen leaned forward in her seat and looked at him. Ben could have sworn that Kevin just gave her an evil look, but he shrugged it off.

"I wanted to find a certain book, that's all." She gave him a smile laced with cockiness. "I have a lot of books Ben, I probably have it." She put her hand on his shoulder and Kevin got that look again, only this time he said something too.

"That's cheating!" Ben blinked and gave him a confused stare. "Cheating?" Ben repeated as Gwen smirked and sat back in her seat. "Is not." Okay, Ben was even more confused now. Was he talking about relationship cheating, or game cheating?

"So anyways Ben, what book were you looking for?" Gwen ignored Kevin's frustrated noises and smiled at Ben again. The confused brunette looked back and forth between the two and finally gave Gwen an answer.

"One of those books that tell you what your dreams mean." Gwen immediately pulled forward in her seat again, obviously interested in why. "I had a weird dream and I thought that I should try using one of the books to find out if it meant anything."

"What kind of a dream?" Kevin spoke up and sped up the car. Ben blushed a bit and was taken back that Kevin even wanted to know, it wasn't like him to show interest in things that didn't concern cars or aliens.

"Just... To weird to understand." Kevin shrugged at Ben's reply. "Fine, since nothin' else is going on..." Ben smiled and Gwen sat back in her seat. "And maybe a smoothie too?" The young brunette hero smirked.

"Don't push it Tennyson." Ben pouted and leaned against the window as he waited for the car to come to their destination.

A few minutes later Kevin found a small town book shop and followed after Ben. It was one of those family owned stores where only two people worked there and it smelled like dust and in-scents and candles were dimly flickering in the wind created by the electrical fans. He frowned and stayed near Ben, who was starting to talk to one of the workers for help finding the right book. Gwen went off on her own in search of something she might find interest in, leaving Ben a bit flustered to be alone with Kevin after the shop keeper left them. His fingers scanned over the book that the worked brought to him. It was old looking, a dark purple and leathery. Kevin swiped it from him and opened it up.

"It's like... A dictionary for dreams right?" Ben nodded. "You look up what stood out most in your dream and it tells you what it meant." He explained to the elder that flipped through the book, probably looking up the more perverted meanings. A smirk graced Ben's lips as he watched Kevin turn the pages, he looked half interested and half bored. Ben thought that he looked like Gaston from Beauty and the Beast when he flipped through the book and complained about the lack of pictures.

"So, what stood out in your dream?" Ben's eyes widened and looked away. "U-Um... A destroyed city I guess..." Kevin raised a brow at him before turning the pages to look for the answer.

"City;" He started "To see a city in ruins, denotes that you are neglecting your social relationships and allowing them to deteriorate.' Whuhuhut?" Kevin chuckled and looked down at Ben.

"What, so... You're not talking to someone?" Ben raised a brow and spoke up. "Not really, maybe it's more like I should be talking to someone more then I am?" The elder handed him the book, and started walking toward the exit.

"Hurry up Tennyson." Ben blinked as he watched Kevin walk away. He hurriedly paid for the book and took his place back in the car. Gwen once again, leaned forward in the back seat. Ben scanned through the book as Kevin started driving again.

"So... Smoothie?" Kevin looked over at the brunette and flicked his forehead. Ben let out a small yelp and moved closer to the window. He pouted his lip and continued to go through his new-found book. The dark-haired teen glanced over at him a few times and turned the car towards the direction of Mr. Smoothie.

"Fine..." Ben looked over at Kevin and smiled. He loved it when his pout got him what he wanted.

"But I get a normal one. No stupid mixed disgusting drink that your grandpa would've drank." The younger raised a brow at him. "You think I'm becoming my grandfather?" Gwen let out a small laugh.

"You're just like him now, except, you know, the gray hair, blue eyes and gut." She smiled as she ruffled his hair, which Kevin glared at her for doing. "But Ben ain't old and he's cute." Both green eyed Tennyson's widened their eyes and started at him, Ben blushing a bit.

"What?! He is!" Kevin frowned at the awkward feeling he created. "I hardly think that Ben would acnowledge that from you Kevin." She hugged Ben from behind the seat and earned yet another scowl from Kevin.

"Ben already knows he's cute, but he's almost too innocent to be hanging around with you." He rolled his eyes and continued driving down the road. "Well, maybe _you'd_ like to walk home Gwen."

"You guys!" Ben interrupted their chat and frowned at them both. "What is with you guys today? You've been really weird, arguing, fighting and talking about me. Are you gonna tell me what's up or do I have to keep babysitting you two?" After Ben's little outburst, the car went silent. A few minutes went by slowly until they were finally at Mr. Smoothy's. Ben opted to stay in the car and have his drink brought to him. Gwen and Kevin were outside and visibly yelling back and forth about "Playing by the rules." Or something like that. He just tried to remember things from his dream and look them up.

"Okay, start with... Anger maybe? Or would it be aggression?..." He picked aggression over anger and read it out loud to himself.

"Aggression; To dream that you exhibit aggression in your dream, denotes repressed sexual needs... What?! S-Sexual needs?" Ben gawked down at the book and didn't notice that Kevin was leaning down and smirking at him.

"Need to get laid, eh Ben?" Ben let out a cry of surprise and dropped the book at the sound of Kevin's voice. His heart raced from shock and he was blushing a bit.

"No! This book is weird!!"

"Right... Here's your weird drink." Kevin handed it to him through the open window and went around the car to sit on the hood. The younger looked over at Kevin and picked the book back up. The next thing he looked up was the boiling puddles. He kept him mouth shut this time as he read the definition.

_'To dream that water is boiling, suggests that you are expressing some emotional turmoil. It also may mean that feelings from your unconscious are surfacing and ready to be acknowledged... Feelings? What feelings? This book doesn't make any sense at all...' _Ben sighed and decided to push forward.

_'Okay, Kevin was being lovey in it... Word for that... Um... Amorous? Weird, but lets see. To dream that others are amorous, signifies that others will try to persuade you into illicit pleasures and abandon your own sense of morality. ...So... Someone is going to seduce me? Still confusing as hell... Ugh! Stupid book...'_ He continued to go through the book, he stopped at the word "Kiss" written in bold black letters.

_'If you are kissing a close friend, then it represents your respect and adoration for your friend. You are seeking some intimate closeness that is lacking in some waking relationship. It may or may not signify a romantic interest for him or her... So... I may or may not...'_ Ben's eyes widened as everything suddenly clicked together.

_'I-I like Kevin... Don't I?'_

...

Midesko


	2. Interpretations

Ben's heart raced as he finally realized what his dreams had been telling him. He liked Kevin. It all came together now. Gwen was now leaning over the spot where Kevin had just been, she leaned in near the window and took notice of the shocked brunette.

"Ben, are you okay?" She raised a brow at him and half wondered if Kevin put something in his drink. Kevin heard Gwen ask Ben what the problem was and he peered behind him to watch Ben give a shaky reply.

"Y-Yeah. Uh, I just um.. Drank too fast." He faked a laugh and played a long with his lie; "Brain freeze y'know." Kevin's sight lingered on Ben for a little while before he turned back to stay seated on his car and drink his smoothie. Gwen however, knew that something was up. She leaned in closer and whispered low enough so that Kevin wouldn't hear what she was saying.

"Okay Ben, what's the _real_ reason for your shocked look?" Ben frowned and tried to lie through his teeth again. Unfortunately for him, his cousin knew him better then he would have hoped, she gave him an unimpressed look and raised a brow at him. He looked over at Kevin, whose back was still facing them, clearly visible from the front window. He looked over at Gwen again and frowned.

"I-I think... Well... I think I may like him..." Gwen hesitated for a second before she looked over at Kevin. She didn't seem surprised that Ben had a crush on another male, but she was surprised that it was Kevin of all people. She looked back over to Ben with a sad look, similar to the look in one of those romancy movies, the look when someone knew that they couldn't win. He wasn't sure why she looked at him like that, but she did. Ben thought that Kevin and Gwen were going out, so it made no sense for her to be upset.

"It's alright Ben." With that, she moved away and gave Kevin some look that meant "Hey, come here." Kevin waited for a second until she gave him a more aggravated look, and he groaned as he got up to follow her. Ben's heart dropped as he watched them walk away.

"She's not gonna...?" He watched them from behind the windshield of the car, fearing the worst. If she told Kevin, then what would Kevin think? He could brush it off, he could ignore it, he could be sickened by it, he could leave them. Or, he could say that he liked him back. Ben's mind was boggling with possibilities, but focusing on the bad ones.

Watching them talk made him nervous, it was Gwen that looked the saddest through the conversation. Taking a large gulp of his smoothie, and receiving a bad brain freeze. Ben's heart continued to race quickly and loudly. He raised a brow as Kevin grinned and threw his arms up. If Kevin's smoothie didn't have a lid on, it would have been spilled all over him and Gwen, leaving them in a red sticky mess. Ben gave a soft chuckle at the thought of Kevin blaming Gwen and not letting her in the car, or getting in himself. He'd probably leave Ben in the car for awhile. until they came back cleaned up. If that ever happened, Ben would just go through the things in Kevin's car. He remembered stumbling on Kevin's "Ticket collection," as Kevin called it, and he scolded the elder for not paying them.

Ben was still confused as to why Kevin was so happy, but from the far off distance he could barely catch the words "You lose Gwen!" This only made Ben more interested in what they were talking about. He figured that it must not have been about him and picked up his new book. He enjoyed reading the definitions that the book had printed on its old pages about every little detail that seemed to hold so much importance in a dream. He wondered if Kevin ever had strange dreams, or if Gwen had them too. Pushing the thoughts away, Ben occupied his hands with his drink and his book.

Not a minute passed before Kevin and Gwen were back at the car, with an overly happy Kevin. Creeped out by the sight of a giddy, brooding, ex-con, the brunette hid his blushing face behind the dictionary. Of course, his luck was unkind to him, and the dark-haired elder slipped into the car, Kevin pulled the book away from his face. with the large grin still gracing his lips.

"What 'cha doin'?" Kevin leaned over closer to him and awaited Ben's reply. The younger had no idea why the other was in his personal space, or why he was still grinning like an idiot. His face turned a deeper pink and he moved away and occupied his mouth with the red straw of his cup. The cup gave loud slurping noises as an indication that it was almost empty, or was it barely full? Kevin repositioned himself in his seat and opened the book.

"Sex, sex, sex..." Kevin mumbled as he searched for anything that implied sex, or anything intimate for that matter. Ben didn't take his toxic green eyes of of him for a second.

"Hey Ben, where was your dream exactly?"

"I told you earlier." Kevin blinked at him and made a face as he ran through his thoughts to recall Ben's location in the dream. He smirked, showing that he remembered and flipped through the pages.

"I already told you what 'City' meant. Soooo..." Ben's eyes widened as Kevin started reading a passage out loud.

"To dream that you are making love in public or in different places, relates to some overt sexual issue or need." He paused. "A city _is_ a public place Ben." The youngers face was a much deeper red now. He crossed his arms and looked away from the mutant.

"W-Who ever said I was doing inappropriate things?! That maybe something _you_ dream about Kevin, but not me!" The taller of the two gave him a playful grin and continued scanning though the pages.

"Never said you did Ben, but now I _know _you were. So who was it with? Did you wake up hard?" Ben nearly choked on his smoothie, efficiently causing it to pour from his nose. Kevin bursted out laughing. Gwen caught the scene and decided to bring him some napkins.

"You okay Ben?" She gave him an empathetic smile and Ben gratefully took the napkins. He put his cup in the holder near by and opened the door to the car. "No, Kevin's harassing me, and being Kevin." Gwen glared at the elder of the three, who was now giving her a defensive look.

"I was just playing!" Gwen continued to scowl at him. "Well, it doesn't look like Ben wants to play with a pervert..." A dejected Kevin looked over at Ben, who was now walking in the direction of the mannequin factory.

"I'll go get him..." A sudden rush of Deja vu swept over Kevin, he was leaving his car with Gwen and rushing after Ben again. He carried the purple leather bound book in his hand and quickly caught up with the younger. He wasn't sure how to approach the situation, so he did what he thought he should. He opened the book with his usual frown settled on his lips and looked for something.

"Y'know, I had this weird dream the other night." Ben didn't look over at him, but he knew that he had his attention, so he continued talking.

"It was me, an you. And I was in this weird fun-house, wearing this torn hooded thing." Ben glanced over at him while they walked. "A cloak?" Ben's voice still sounded rather annoyed.

"Yeah, that thing... Well anyways, you were runnin' and I was chasing behind you. But no matter how much I ran, I couldn't catch up to ya." He paused again and stopped walking, making Ben stop with him. The taller was going through the book and leaned against a nearby lamp post.

"Cloak..." He started reading again. "If see a torn or ragged cloak in your dream, signifies a separation between you and a friend or lover." Ben raised a brow at him and stood on his toes to try and see what pages Kevin had book marked with his fingers.

"So, you and Gwen are drifting apart or something?"

"Who said anything about her? I said the dream was about you an me." Ben's cheeks turned pink, for what seemed to be the umpteenth time today, and continued.

"Your dream is probably telling you that you're losing Gwen, because you're trying to make nice with me, so she wont tear you apart. But she doesn't see you... Well I'm not sure if I should call it trying, if you're not doing a very good job..." Kevin rolled his eyes and opened his mouth again.

"Would you let me finish Tennyson?"

"Fine..." Kevin cleared his throat, indicating that Ben should keep his mouth shut, and started again.

"Gwen has nothing to do with this. Now lets see... 'Chase dreams may represent your way of coping with fears, stress or various situations in your waking life. Instead of confronting the situation, you are running away and avoiding it.' I was chasin' you, but I guess in a way, I am sorta avoiding you Ben."

"You make as little sense as fire underwater Kevin..."

"And your comparisons suck. Now, again. Shut your mouth and let me talk." Ben groaned and put his hand against his forehead and allowed the elder to continue speaking.

"To dream that you are in a fun-house, indicates that you have overcame your fears to the point where you can now chuckle at it."

"Meaning, your past?" Ben questioned. Kevin responded with a shrug and stared down at the book, mind occupied. The younger stared up at the taller man. He often envied his large stature, it made him more menacing, but at the same time it gave him a weird, almost sexy vibe. He wasn't just tall, but he was good- okay, he was _really_ good looking. his voice almost brought the brunette to his knees. What was it about Kevin that made Ben act so different? No one had this effect on him before, not even Julie.  
Remembering back, Ben really seemed to be attached to Kevin when they first met. He was so bold, so cool, so different. But Ben had to make the choice of saving peoples lives over his short-lived friendship with the mutant.

"Kevin? You alright?" The brunette was beginning to worry about Kevin's current state, quiet. It wasn't like Kevin to be silent, unless he had nothing to say, or it was a serious matter.

"Just, thinkin' I guess."

"About your dreams?" Ben assumed that was Kevin's current conundrum, but he was a bit relieved to hear Kevin finally speak.

"That, and other things." He stopped talking again, and pushed himself away from the lamp post. Handing the book back to the younger, he turned towards the direction of the car and started walking.

"Think about what I said Benjy." Ben cocked his head to the side and raised a brow at the dark teens words. What _did_ Kevin say? Something about his dream, or what they had meant. The confused brunette put the thoughts off until he had time to be alone later and figure things out. The ride home was rather quiet, aside from the occasional one to one talk with Gwen, both males stayed silent. Ben wasn't sure if Kevin was mad at him, or possibly annoyed. Maybe Gwen did tell Kevin about Ben's awkward crush on him, and that was why Kevin was happy. The younger shifted in his seat, he figured that Kevin was only grinning because he saw some sick humor in Ben's feelings.

Ben was the first to be dropped off at home. He gave a half-hearted good-bye to his cousin and crush, as he held onto his new book and went up to his room. He placed the book down on the night stand next to his bed and laid down. It wasn't dark out, but he felt exhausted. They hadn't found a single DNAlien, or any other aliens to fight. So it struck him as odd that he was so tired. He sat up to remove his jacket and toss it on the chair at his desk, and laid back down. He shifted around until he was comfortable and shut his eyes, hoping that maybe sleeping for awhile would allow his mind to clear up.

After a few minutes, he drifted into a light sleep. His mind was still going a mile a minute about things of little, to much importance. He found himself in a darkened building. Cries of insanity were echoing through the walls of the hallway that he was walking through. The eerie sound of something scraping against a metallic and bolted door came from his sides. The doors were large and thick, keeping something inside. Something, dangerous.

Ben crept passed the doors that were several feet apart from the next, and stayed silent. He neared the end of the long passage and looked at the small light that came in from the exit. He was surprised at what he saw.

"Hey Benjy." Kevin stood at the end of the hall, a large smirk on his face and his hand extended out. The younger was unsure of what to think of this. So instead, he acted on instinct. Running up to the elder and reaching out, fearing that Kevin would leave without him.

"Hurry up Tennyson." The taller teen showed no signs of moving away and reached out further. Ben ran faster and the second his hand was less than an inch from Kevin's, the elder vanished. The brunette froze for a second before looking around.

"Kevin?" He listened as the sound of the doors creaked open. Out from one of the doors was Mike Morningstar, he was as they last saw him. His skin retaining the burning look. From another door came Connor, the tall man from the forever knights. From other doors came DNAliens, a highbreed, and old enemies like SixSix and even Vilgax.

Searching his surroundings in a panicked state, Ben looked down at his wrist, but found no Omnitrix there to help him. He called out for Kevin, but he received no reply. He didn't call for anyone else, just Kevin. But the others were steadily approaching him, closer and closer they inched towards him. He called out once more, but the villains had already jumped him.

Ben woke up with a scream and panted heavily. He picked up the book that he set down earlier at the night stand and went through it. Hoping that the answers would calm him from his shaken state.

...

Dun dun duuuun. To be continued in the next chapter!! Mwahaha! Comments are loved.

Midesko


	3. Boldly go

Ben flipped through the pages, looking up anything that he could remember from his vague dream. Small beads of sweat being soaked up by the backside of his hand, nervous about the dream. Toxic eyes catching the word "ghost" on the pages, shrugging and reading the description.

"Okay let's see... 'To dream that you reach out to touch a ghost, but it disappears, indicates that you are taking steps to acknowledging some painful or repressed thoughts even though you are not ready to fully confront them." He raised a brow and set the book down, leaving the page open as he climbed out of bed. He grabbed a few sheets of paper that were on his wooden desk, grabbing a pen before settling back down in his bed. He pulled his knees up a bit, put the paper on the book, and took foot-notes of the meaning.

"Acknowledging painful thoughts, not ready to confront." He spoke as he wrote the words down. "Alright, next..." Going through the book again, Ben tried to find something else from his dream. He went to the beginning of the book, looking up 'abandonment.' Kevin did leave him behind in his dream after all... Doing the same with the last definition, Ben put the pen to the paper and summarized the text.

"Fear of losing loved one, or unresolved feelings from childhood. This still doesn't make much sense... I already know that I like Kevin, what more are you trying to tell me?" He spoke as if his dreams were listening. He sighed and began looking up more words. A few minutes passed and the sheet of paper was full of notes.

"Okay, so I'm not ready to confront something from my past, but I'm slowly progressing towards it. I've acknowledged my need for help, because I'm stressed an venerable... Oh, great. now I'm weak too." He gave a groan and pushed the objects aside, resting his forehead on his knees. Feeling courage build up inside of him, the young teenager slipped out of bed, put his signature jacket on and glanced at the clock.

"Almost one, alright." He put his shoes on and proceeded to sneak out.

...

Kevin was awoken from his delightful dream by a knock at his door. He shuffled out of bed, leaving behind the pillow he was surprised to find wrapped in his arms when he woke, and stumbling towards the door. Not caring what time it was, or who it could have been, he opened the door and gave a low, groggy "What?" His eyes widened as he looked down at a nervous Ben. He was fiddling with the hem of his jacket and keeping his eyes on the ground. Not finding any words to say, Kevin pulled the younger in and locked the door behind him.

"Do you know what time it is? What were you thinking? What would Gwen say? What would your parents say? Are you that stupid? Why are you here? And how did you get here? And what if you got attacked?" Kevin's questions came quickly, apparently worried about Ben.

"Can we start with one question Kevin?" Ben looked up at him, his eyes showing his lack of sleep, his hands showing his nervousness and his blush showing his embarrassment.

"Fine, but we talk in my room." Kevin started walking to his room, Ben fearing that he would disappear as in his dream. The younger followed after the other teen, dreading the conversation they would have. He didn't know why he was so compelled to even come here in the first place.

"Alrighty," Kevin sat down on his bed, back against the wall and his legs bent up, leaving room for Ben to sit across from him. "So why are you here?" Ben sat down on the bed, finding it more comfortable than he would have guessed. He figured Kevin would have one of those God-awful firm beds, but this was soft.

"Well..." He started. "I um, had another nightmare..." The elder was shocked that Ben came to him, of course according to Gwen, Ben _did_ like him. He was determined to make it appear as if he was unfazed by Ben's answer, so he raised a brow at him urging him to continue. A few minutes of Ben reciting the vivid events in his dream and a few forgotten details, namely that it was Kevin that reached out for Ben. The brute shifted around and spoke again.

"Okay, but why come to me?"

"I knew it was too late to talk to Gwen, and you're pretty much my only friend." Ben blushed and hugged his knees again. "Next question, how'd you get here?" Ben held up his left wrist, showing his Omnitrix to Kevin and giving him a sheepish smile.

"Right, Jetray, Bigchill, which ever you used. Well, did you use that dream book thing?" Ben nodded. "And what did it tell you?"

Ben smirked. "Books can't talk Kevin." The elder frowned and crossed his arms. "Like hell they can, haven't you seen those commercials for the books that help teach the kids how to read?" The brunette gave a soft laugh.

"Good point, and yes I looked up my dream."

"And?"

"...And... I guess I have some unresolved feelings about the past and I need help apparently." He paused. "And something told me to go to you..."

"If you wanna stay here for the night, go ahead. But all I got is the bed, so either sleep on the floor or here with me." Kevin smirked and leaned his face in close to Ben's. "And the floor is cold." Ben's face flushed at the thought.

"Uh, um. I didn't mean that I needed a place to sleep." Kevin shrugged at him. "Yeah, but you can anyways." The elder moved around again, pulling Ben over to lay next to him as he nestled under the blanket. He gave the still blushing younger a smirk and propped himself on his arm, resting his cheek in his palm. The young hero's heart was going a mile a minute, amazed at what had just happened.

"What kind of things do you dream about Kevin?" Ben turned on his side, facing his fears and looking at the older teen in the eyes, toxic green into a deep brown.

"The usual, puppies and kittens." he gave a playful grin that Ben frowned at. "Gee, that's good to know..." He rolled his eyes at him.

"So what do kids do at a sleep over?" Kevin asked, bringing Ben's attention back to him.

"...Kevin, we're not kids." It was the elder that rolled his eyes this time. "So what Tennyson, jeez have some fun." Ben smirked and shrugged.

"I never went to one, but they mostly do truth or dare or share secrets."

"Secrets eh?...Hnn..." Kevin licked his lips and thought for a second. "Alright, my secret is; I don't like Gwen." The brunette raised a brow at the words. It's true that he hadn't seen any flirting going on between them, well aside from the strange chats they would have, sometimes glancing over at him.

"Are we really going to-" The elder smirked and nodded. "Yup, I told you one, now you gotta." Giving a large sigh, Ben cycled through his mind, trying to find out what to say in response.

"Fine, _my_ secret is; I don't like Julie. Well, not anymore." The younger watched as Kevin smirked at him. The elder shuffled around a bit more, making Ben nervous, but calming once he stopped.

"Gwen and I got this little game goin'." Ben raised a brow at him for the umpteenth time that night. "Oh?"

"Yeah, we call it 'Who does Ben-Ben like?' An I think I'm gonna win this one. The rules were that neither of us could touch you, or ask you. You had to tell us." Ben was surprised that they would do such a thing, confused as to why they even bothered, and embarrassed for every other reason.

"Is that why you yelled at Gwen when she put her hand on my shoulder?" Kevin just nodded. "And why do you think you'll win?"

"Well, to win, you gotta find which of us, me or Gwen, do you like." The younger turned red, knowing that Gwen must have told him.

"So I win." Ben moved out of the bed, furrowing his brow and standing over the bed, his hands resting on his hips. "So what, you think that my feelings are some game to you?! That's low Kevin, even for you!" He threw the nearest object at the elder, which luckily for Kevin was a pillow.

"Ben, calm down and listen to me." The elder grabbed Ben by his wrist and pulled him down. The brunette had landed on top of Kevin's body. He ignored the comforting warmth in attempt to sit up, failing to do so because of Kevin's grasp on him.

"The contest was to find out if _you_ wanted _me_." Ben fidgeted around so he could glare at the elder, who showed no signs of releasing him. "Kevin... Let me go..."

"Nope, you need to chill out." Ben groaned and rested his cheek on Kevin's chest. He listened to the elder breathe, but it was his heart that was confusing him. It was beating quickly, almost as if Kevin was-... Ben's eyes widened and he stared at the man who was currently holing him captive.

"Kevin, do you-" Lips crashed against his own in a chaste kiss, Ben's eyes widened as Kevin's lips were pressed against his, soft, warm and sweet. Ignoring all the sirens in his mind yelling at him to hit Kevin, he leaned into the touch, eyes shut and arms being wrapped around the elders neck. There it was, Ben's first kiss. He thought that it would have been a bit more planned out but, it was with the person he cared for. Lips separated and Ben just blinked, bewildered by the husky teens actions.

"Yeah, I like you too Tennyson..." Kevin's eyes traveled to his side as a faint blush settled on his cheeks. "Then can I lay on the bed?" Smiking as he rolled Ben over, Kevin moved onto his side to face Ben. Ignoring the devious smirk planted on the elders face, the brunette shrugged out of his jacket and pushed it off the bed.

"Sleep Kevin." The elder pouted at him. "Just another kiss." Ben blushed and looked away. "Fine, j-just one more..."

...

Short chapter is short, but there's only one or two more chapters left. And the next one _should_ have a lemon...

Midesko


	4. Say it again

"Mm..." Ben wriggled around, his bed was much softer then he recalled, and it was pretty big too. He gave a soft mewling noise as he shifted to lie on his stomach, head titled so his cheek could rest on the pillow. His eyes remained shut in fear of the bright lights that poured in through the closed blinds. The sound of running water in a shower was echoing into the room, catching his interest.

"My room is too far from the bathroom..." He grumbled in his weak voice. He'd slept better then he had in weeks, a full night and then some of peaceful sleep. And no weird dreams! The shower suddenly came to a halt with a faint creak of the knob.

"Mom?" Ben shifted around a bit more, sitting up with his legs crossed. He yawned as a door opened, letting someone into the room. He rubbed his eyes before opening them, his toxic orbs settling on a familiar face.

"Kevin?!" The brunette blushed, grabbing the still warm blankets and covering up his body as if naked. "What are you doing in-" Ben stopped, looking around the room. It was Kevin's.

"Morning princess." Kevin spoke softly, grinning at the boy that sat on his bed staring at his half-naked body. When Ben didn't seem to relax much, Kevin stepped closer. "Relax Ben, we didn't do anything." Ben blinked at him; maybe that wasn't what was on Ben's mind.

"What?" Kevin asked, his eyes staring into Ben's, who's were still taking in the sight. Kevin's long raven hair clung to his neck and face, the water that still fell from it glided down his pale skin, dipping into his creases. His thin waist, muscular arms and chest, with the towel hiding the rest of the body that Ben so desperately wanted to see. Ben could feel himself grow heated from the sight of the teen in front of him. Kevin gave him an interested look, knowing very well that Ben was enjoying what he was looking at.

"Wanna see more Benjy?" Kevin gave him a suggestive look, creeping over to the bed and leaning his face in close to Ben's. The brunette gave a nervous gulp as he scooted a bit closer. He finally remembered what happened last night. The nightmare, going to Kevin, confessing and having the feelings returned.

"I-I... Maybe..." Ben's lightly tanned flesh grew heated, his arousal beginning to manifest itself bellow his stomach. Kevin was more than willing to take the first step; a kiss. Both lips meet in a soft sensation, the water from Kevin's drenched hair dripping onto Ben's shirt, reminding the elder of the need to remove it. All too soon had Ben broken the electric touch, his eyes wide.

"What time is it?" Ben's eyes began scanning the unfamiliar territory in search of a clock.

"Bout 10, maybe a bit later." Kevin replied, watching as Ben stumbled onto his feet in a rush to go some where.

"Crap crap _crap_!" Ben muttered, patting down his hair and slipping his jacket on. "I snuck out Kevin! My parents are going to _kill_ me!"

"So tell them you had to do some alien butt-kicking." Kevin gave him a sarcastic smile.

"I still have a 10 PM curfew, _PM_ not _AM_!" Ben gave a frustrated groan and looked up at Kevin. "Can you give me a ride at least? Maybe go in with me and make up something about fighting aliens all night, or us having to drive so far out it took forever to get home?" The brunette gave him a pleading stare, before putting his shoes on.

"Yeah yeah fine. But if you don't get grounded, you owe me."

"Huh? O-owe? You know I don't any money or anything." Ben raised a brow at him as the headed for the front door, Kevin smirking as he opened it for the younger male.

"I didn't say that you had to pay me. I just said owe. And now that we're together I can ask for whatever I want." Ben's face turned red, his eyes widening as he looked up at the ebony haired elder.

"Together?" The younger almost stuttered, his heart racing.

"Well duh." Kevin's smirk grew as he pushed the brunette outside to leave with him. "That's what people do when they like each other Ben, date." He added emphasis on the last word, watching Ben walk beside him.

"S-so... You a-and I are uh..." The youngers blush deepened, unable to finish his words.

"Dating, together, lovers. Yup." The elder grinned, unlocking his car and ushering the younger inside the passenger seat. Kevin seemed all too calm to Ben, he wasn't nervous or anything. He just slid into the car and began driving as if nothing had changed between them. The younger couldn't help but blush, his heart was racing just being next to Kevin. Every fiber in his body to interrupt Kevin's idle thoughts to pull him into a kiss, but he didn't want to risk them crashing. Sitting back in his seat Ben tried to plot out his tactics for convincing his parents not to ground him again. And of course he'd have to deal with Julie. But that wouldn't be too hard, she'd been wrapped up with her studies and tennis games, and Ben had been distracted with his soccer games, fighting aliens, school, dreams and Kevin. Boy had he been busy...

"Got a lot on your mind Tennyson?" Kevin glanced over at Ben for a moment before turning back to the road, noting to himself that Ben made a cute face when he was deep in thought. The younger teen shifted around a bit and faced him, even if Kevin didn't stare back because he was driving, Ben still found it hard to look away from him.

"Yeah. Like how am I going to convince my parents not to ground me, and how I'm going to break it off with Julie?" The taller made a scowling face when he heard Julie's name. He probably would have found her company decent if she wasn't after Ben, but she did keep Gwen occupied. Then again, she yelled at Ben and got pissy because he was trying to keep her safe from the Forever Knights... Undeserving little- Being pulled away from his rather violent thoughts of getting Julie out of his way, Kevin looked over to Ben after parking the car next to the curb of the brunettes house.

"Want me to go with ya?" Kevin offered, hoping that Ben would tell him no. He really didn't want to talk to Ben's parents under the circumstances. It had been awkward the last time but Ben's parents had actually liked him. And to top it off, he and Ben seemed to grow closer together from that day on.

"No, I'll sneak in via Big Chill like last night and try to play it off like I was in my room all night." Kevin smirked at this, he was really starting to manipulate Ben. Not that it's always a bad thing...

"Alright, stay here and I'll be back soon. I hope..." The elder watched as the brunette turned into said alien and snuck back into his room. Waiting in the car, Kevin stared at Ben's window, waiting for something to happen. Minutes passed and he found himself messing with the radio while occasionally looking over to the house. Finally, after what seemed like a good fifteen minutes, out walked Ben. He had changed his clothes and was saying something to his parents before closing the door and getting back into the seat. He was blushing a lot it appeared, and he seemed nervous about something.

"Sorry I took so long." He apologized, a small amount of guilt built up inside his stomach.

"Are you in any trouble?" Kevin smirked at him, already guessing the answer. When Ben confirmed his assumptions Kevin's smirk grew larger. "Then I'd say its time for your part of the deal." Ben raised a brow at him, he wasn't exactly sure what exactly Kevin wanted from him, unless...

"So... What do you want?" Ben dared to ask, watching as the elder turned the car back on and turned it around to go the way they came. The look on Kevin's face didn't reassure Ben much either. The ride was silent, it was a calm silence though, neither really had anything they needed to discuss, so they kept quiet and listened to whatever played on the radio.

The brunettes heart was racing again as he stepped out of the car and headed back to Kevin's door step. He was hoping for a smoothie. Kevin locked his precious car before unlocking his house for Ben to enter.

"What now?" The brunette watched as the elder locked the front door behind him, grinning all the while.

"I want," Kevin grabbed Ben by the hips, slowly backing him into the wall. "a kiss." Ben relaxed, feeling a little disappointed.

"That's it?" He asked, moving his arm around the taller's neck. Kevin gave him yet another smirk accompanied by an "Uh huh." Ben shrugged, allowing the other teen to dip down a bit, moving closer with each harmonious heart beat. Enclosing the space in between them with a kiss. What started out simple and sweet quickly became more pressured and hotter. Ben gasped in pleasure as he felt Kevin's slick wet tongue glide across his upper lip, wishing to move past the pink pouty lips. Kevin was greatly pleased when Ben had parted his lips with a heated sigh, so he moved his tongue inside, tasting Ben's sweet saliva. The electric feeling caused Kevin to groan accordingly, his hands slipping beneath the black tee that hid Ben's tanned skin.

Ben moaned inside of Kevin's mouth, the skin on his stomach being teased and rubbed with the pads of the elder's hands. He wanted more then he was being given, his mind screaming for the building pressure in his pants to be relieved. Kevin broke the kiss when he was sure that Ben would have suffocated from the loss of air, his heavy pants drawing out his breath.

"K-Kevin... You planed this didn't you?" The short teen grinned up at him, the dark hair spilling into his face ever so seductively.

"I may have." Kevin replied, continuing to press his fingers against the warm flesh. "So, wanna do it against the wall or on the bed?" Ben's face blushed, his toxic green eyes widening.

"Y-You mean sex?!"

"Duh." Kevin responded, looking down at Ben indifferently. Deciding that the younger man was taking too long to say anything, so the impatient brutish teen began sucking on the sensitive skin on Ben's neck while riding him off his signature green jacket. "I wanna make sure I'm your first and last Benjy." Ben cringed at the nick-name, though he was unsure if the thought was supposed to be sweet or that of a death promise. But right now, the touches were too intense to care about its meaning.

"Kevin, mm... The bed please..." Being unsure of exactly how sex would work between males, Ben wanted to at least try it out some where soft and not against a wall. Kevin was both excited and surprised, he thought for sure Ben would say no since they had just confessed to each other the night before.

"Got a lot on your mind Levin?" Ben mimicked Kevin's earlier words with a sarcastic smile. Without a word of warning, the short teen found himself being lifted into the air, hoisted over Kevin's shoulder and being carried into the next room. "My legs aren't broken Kevin..." Ben pouted; feeling strange for being carried by the elder, but Kevin ignored his objections and whisked him into the bedroom that was merely a few feet away. Placing Ben onto the bed, Kevin moved on top of him. The brunettes face was a deep red, his eyes meeting with Kevin's.

"Well?" Ben asked, growing impatient and embarrassed by the stare Kevin was giving him.

"If we rush, it might hurt." The boy that lay with his back to the bed gave the man above him a confused look. As far as he knew, sex wasn't supposed to hurt, well it hurts the first time for a girl, but he wasn't a girl.

"Hurt?" He asked, watching as Kevin stripped his shirt of, revealing his well toned body that Ben was gawked over just an hour ago.

"Yeah, hurt." He restated, giving a sigh when Ben continued to stare at him with a raised brow. "Okay, well... Uh, y'know how a guy and girl do it right?" Kevin asked, sounding a bit nervous at the awkward conversation.

"Duh, so what's that have to do with guys?" The elder groaned, he wasn't exactly sure how to tell Ben how it worked.

"Okay, well... They uh do it that way, and uh one guy puts his um, in the others..." The brunette continued to stare at him in confusion until he finally understood. He sat up and backed into the wall.

"Whoa woah whoa! Wont that hurt and why would that even feel good for me?" Ben blushed deeply, realizing how dirty he sounded, but he wanted to know. Another groan came from Kevin, his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose out of frustration.

"There's this- Y'know, why don't I just show you?" The elder was now impatient and really hated the strange conversation. Ben just stared at him, half confused and half unsure. "Don't you trust me Ben?"

"Of course!" The brunette stated quickly, not wanting Kevin to feel dejected. He really did trust Kevin, it was just, well, the whole thing sounded so weird. Then again, what in Ben's life was normal?

"Then trust me to make it good." The raven haired teen lightly took Ben's right hand in his own, placing a kiss on it. Once again, the younger mans face flushed, he never saw Kevin as the type of guy to be so romancy. It was strange, but it was a good strange.

"A-... Alright Kevin, I trust you." Kevin smiled at him; he knew that Ben was a virgin so he would have to be careful with him, not that he wouldn't have been careful with him anyways. "So...," Ben's face flushed yet again and he looked over to the other man. "What do I do?"

"You," The elder pulled Ben's legs until he was once again on his back, allowing Kevin to move over his legs while placing his hands on the brunette teen's stomach. "Just sit back and let me do all the work." Ben nodded at him. He didn't want Kevin to do everything, but the elder teenager always had to be in charge and there really was no arguing with him when his mind was made up.

Kevin straddled his hips a bit, leaning forward to lock his lips with Ben's as his hands trailed beneath the black shirt that hid the younger teen's chest from him. He gave an annoyed groan when he began having trouble with shirt; they really needed to be off of Ben... Now. Ben picked up on Kevin's troubled state, he slipped his arms from the shirt and let the elder toss is off the bed.

"Jeez, I was wondering if that would ever come off." Kevin smirked, breaking the heated kiss to taste the flesh on the brunettes jaw line, then his neck and down to one of his nipples. Ben gasped in surprise as man formed his lips around his sensitive mound. The gasp turned into a shallow moan, the strange sensation heating his body, wishing for Kevin to do more. Ben really hoped that this wasn't a dream, some sick cruel trick his mind was playing on him. It made him almost panic, just the thought of waking up alone and knowing that it was possible that Kevin didn't return his feelings. Before he knew it, he felt his eyes prick, hot tears building up and his voice whimpering. Kevin stopped his actions, placing his hands gently on Ben's face.

"Did I do something wrong Ben? I-, Sorry." Ben shook his head, not wanting Kevin to feel like he was to blame.

"I just..." He started, sitting up and leaning on Kevin. "I... You know how I said I've been having weird dreams?" Kevin nodded, letting Ben know that he was paying attention, all the while wrapping his arms around the younger male to comfort him. Ben sniffled softly before starting again, "well, I-... How do I know that this isn't one?"

"Ben," Kevin pulled him into a soft kiss. "Even if this _was_ a dream, all you have to do is come up to me and pull me down and into a kiss. I've wanted you for awhile Ben, dream or no dream, that will always be reality. Got it?" Ben nodded, giving another sniffle as his tears were wiped away by Kevin. "You wanna stop for now and finish later?" The brunette looked down, noticing that both of them were still very much in the mood to finish what they had started and he wanted to please Kevin as much as he could, if it meant he would stay then Ben would do anything and everything it took.

"No, I want... I want to continue..." Ben's blush returned, his eyes barely meeting with Kevin's. Though he was still shy and embarrassed, Kevin's words of encouragement had helped him. His tears stopping and he felt reassured, this couldn't be a dream, it was really happening. For once in Ben's 15 long years, something in his life actually worked out for him. Of all the trouble he had gone through over the years since he was a kid, the lack of friends, the fights with young Kevin, getting beat up, Kevin getting stuck in the null void and eventually his grandfather... Let's just say that Ben has had been through a lot. And now, here he was in Kevin's room, on Kevin's bed, with Kevin guiding him.

"Is... Is this your first Kevin?" The brunette asked, looking up at him as the hands returned to his sides. Kevin didn't respond right away, for his lips had gone back to one of Ben's pink mounds on his chest.

"Actually," the elder rolled the flesh in between his teeth lightly, loving the sound of Ben's mewling, "it uh, is..." He confessed, leaving the younger surprised.

"You've never- Not even a girl?" Kevin looked at Ben, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Like I said; I've been after you for awhile Ben. Not just the half year or so since we've joined together as a team. It was about five years ago... So no, I've never uh, been, with anyone." The younger smiled at him; he thought that Kevin had been with all sorts of girls before. But if he had waited for five years, then did he? Ben's eyes widened, sitting up and in the stir of the moment, grabbed Kevin's face gently with his hands.

"Kevin," Ben started, his body beginning to tremble slightly, "do you, do you love me?" He asked, watching Kevin's face turn pink.

"I... Yeah, I guess so..." Kevin fumbled with his words, feeling nervous and shy. Ben's smile grew larger, pulling the man into a kiss. Once again, fate had been kind-hearted to Benjamin. It was almost too unreal to believe, so far-fetched and strange. His heart nearly stopped upon receiving Kevin's answer. It was true that Ben himself didn't even know that he loved Kevin until a few days ago, but he had realized that he had always loved him.

The kiss broke, leaving both in more of a panting mess then they should have been so quickly. Ben shifted around on the bed in an attempt to bring his small framed body closer to the larger one. He was intent on proving to the man that he loved him too. Pushing Kevin onto his back, Ben propped himself upon his knees, leaning down for another kiss.

"Well then, today is your lucky day Kevin. I, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, love you too." Ben smirked at him, watching Kevin stare at him with shock and disbelief.

"Kirby?" Kevin repeated the middle name. The brunette flushed, pouting at him for a moment.

"Yes, my middle name is Kirby…" He said in annoyance. Kevin smiled at him, bringing him down closer for yet another kiss.

"Mine's Ethan." Kevin said truthfully, not smiling anymore once Ben began having a bit of a laughing fit. So, to get a little revenge, Kevin had taken Ben's occupied state to push him onto his back, taking his dominant stance above him.

"Gee Ben, thanks. I tell you something no one knows and you laugh about it." Kevin said with a playful smirk, leaving Ben looking guilty.

"Sorry." Ben apologized, feeling suddenly shy again.

"Don't be," Kevin pressed the pads of his fingers on the warm tanned flesh below, feeling Ben's stomach move as he breathed, "if it makes you smile, then I'm glad." The smaller teen blushed at his words. He seemed to be at a loss of words, feeling his body temperature rise from the heated gaze he was receiving. Kevin grinned at the blushing teen below him, glad that he could make Ben feel that way.

"Tell me again Ben." Kevin asked, his fingertips lightly grazing Ben's stomach, trailing down to the hem of his jeans. When Ben gave him a mixed stare of confusion and arousal, he gave him a more precise request.

"Tell me you love me Ben." He rephrased. Ben blushed again, but gave him a shy smile.

"I love you Kevin." Ben stated before Kevin leaned down to kiss him softly again. "How many times should I tell you that I love you?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"At least, a hundred times a day. Until you can't speak anymore. Then, I want you to just look at me with those eyes and tell me though them." Ben's entire body heated again, he was sure that he was red on every inch of his body. He had no idea that Kevin could be so sweet, the things he did always seemed to catch Ben off-guard.

"Only if you do the same for me." Kevin didn't say anything; he just stared at Ben for the longest time.

"What?" Ben asked, referring to his unfaltering gaze.

Kevin smiled at him, "I just wanna look at you." Ben stared back at him, blushing still and smirking.

"You're gonna waste all your lines tonight Kevin." Kevin laughed at that.

"Yeah, but hopefully you'll never grow tired of hearing them."

"Probably not." Ben reassured him, shifting his hips to remind Kevin that his pants were still painfully tight. Kevin fumbled with the button, flung the zipper down and relieved Ben of the denim. The boxers remained for a moment before Kevin grew tired of them hiding what he had never seen before. He removed them as well, tossing them across the room. Ben's arousal was now very obvious; his length fully erect and his breathing shortened.

"I'd hope not." Kevin smirked, his hand grabbing Ben's member before he could say anything in response. Ben gasped at the touch, groaning as Kevin played with it more. The taller teen began moving his body to press his lips against the head of the flesh.

"A-ah…" Ben gasped, the lips now taking in the tip of his length and swirling his tongue around the swollen flesh. Ben writhed in pleasure as the elder man spoiled him, his body burning against the sheets from his want. Kevin seemed all too good at this; his lips had moved further down, his masterful tongue wetting the base while he swallowed around it. Ben moaned again, louder and needier.

"Kevin, ah I'm close." He manage to alert him between his pants gasps and moans. his body flared up and he called out once more as Kevin began bobbing his head, knowing very well that Ben was about to climax.

"Kevin!" Ben cried out as his body shock, coming into Kevin's mouth. The elder man had pulled back so he wouldn't have too much trouble swallowing the seed, sitting up at staring hungrily down at the boy that laid in a panting mess on his bed. That's one so far, Kevin intended to make Ben cry out in absolute pleasure until his body couldn't take it any longer. He shifted; removing his pants and boxers, tossing them aside to forget until later. Glancing down at Ben again, who now had caught his breath but stared at Kevin's now visible features. Light streamed in from the cracks of the closed blinds, it was somewhere around twelve or so now, the sun was shining it's brightest, yet the light that came into the room was minimal. There was enough to see each crevice, each dip and each bead of sweat on the others body. Enough to see each others face and eyes. And enough to see what they were doing, well, what Kevin was doing. He just wanted Ben to lie back and take it all in.

"Ready for more?" Kevin asked, purring huskily as he began pumping Ben to get him hard once more. It didn't take long at all for him to become erect, just seeing the look on Kevin's face and hearing him speak in such a way made him want to lose it.

"A-ah, yeah..." Ben replied, biting back his lip in attempts to hide his moans. Kevin took notice, moving his lips close to Ben's with a smirk.

"Don't hold back Ben, we're alone." He said to Ben, and the younger man had released his noises freely, pushing Kevin down for a quick heated kiss. He couldn't believe the pleasure that flowed through him, Kevin knew exactly what made him squirm.

"Kevin, nn... If you keep this up ah, I'll come again." The brunette moaned again. Kevin knew this already, he wanted Ben to come over and over again, knowing that he was the only one allowed to give him that wonderful feelings. "Oh God." Ben shuddered, sometime between his blurring vision, Kevin had wet his index digit and eased it inside of him. The strange electric feeling that became slightly painful as yet another finger slipped within him. He gasped in pain-pleasure, being told by the husky voice to relax. Ben found it hard to relax on command, his body wishing to rid itself of the intruding appendages.

"I'm putting in another." Kevin warned him, shortly after saying so he placed a third finger inside of Ben. They moved apart, curling and stretching him. Ben's body jerked slightly as a new pleasure occurred when Kevin curled his finger again. He moaned loudly, pleading for Kevin to do it once more. Another thirty seconds or so of the movements, Kevin removed his fingers, much to Ben's displeasure. He grabbed Ben's right leg, placing it over his left shoulder and lining himself up with Ben.

"Ready?" The raven haired man asked, wanting to do wait for Ben's approval.

"Mm, yeah. Please Kevin, q-quick." He groaned slightly in anticipation, his body wanting so much for Kevin to be within him, to move inside of him and just overall fuck him.

Kevin began moving inside, slowly as to keep Ben from unnecessary pain. It hurt a bit, but he didn't seem to mind it, Ben felt Kevin's hand pumping his leaking member more.

"Ah, Kevin..." Ben moaned lightly, bucking his hips to allow him more access. Once he was fully inside he stopped, he wanted desperately to move, to begin thrusting and pleasing himself, but Ben was more important to him then anything else, he wasn't about to do something for his own want. Kevin began moving slowly, thrusting at a calm pace to help Ben get used to the feeling. After awhile, Kevin could no longer keep going so slow, his body ached for more, and luckily for him the pain Ben felt had subsided. "Mm, Kevin... Aah..." The brunette called to him, his body heat at its peak as he began bucking his hips and rocking against him.

It was unlike anything Ben had ever felt, there was no way of describing the intense pleasure that came over him as his lover thrusted into his sweet spot while pumping his length. Another moan and another quick thrust, brought both closer to climax. Pants and groans filled the room along with the sound of slick wet noises from the movements. Another beg from Ben to quicken the pace, Kevin obliging without question or argument. Ben yelled out again, feeling absolute pleasure and his release within his reach. Both males were close, their bodies moving as fast as they could.

"Kevin! Ah, I'm close!" Ben said in between moans.

"Nn, y-yeah." Kevin responded, thrusting again, feeling Ben's body contract around his length as the younger teen yelled loudly, coming in Kevin's firm grasp. Kevin was brought over the edge, spilling inside of the younger boy. Both collapsed onto the bed, each were in a panting mess, sweating and blushing profusely.

"Say it again." Kevin asked breathlessly. It took Ben a moment to realize what it was Kevin wanted.

His blush deepened as he gave Kevin what he wanted. "I love you Kevin." Kevin smiled at him, kissing him once more.

"Say it again Ben."

---

After so long I updated. Sorry it took so long... Ava I hope you likes it!!! Next up should be an After hours update!


	5. Something to think about

**Chapter 5**

**Something to think about  
**

Ben found himself inside an office, sitting on a couch across from Kevin. He just sat there with his usual smirk, staring directly at Ben, though the brunet was avoiding his stare to get the blush to fade from his cheeks. So he focused his attention on the room, noticing the large details like the open window, bringing in a warm light that gave the mood a calm sense, putting Ben at ease.

"So, what's on your mind, Ben?" Kevin's voice brought Ben's attention back to him.

"I dunno, you tell me. I don't even remember coming here with you." In an instant, Ben was pulled to Kevin's chest, surprised though not fighting back, leaning against him to get comfortable on the couch.

"You're obviously bugged by somethin' lately. You seem kinda... off. Not focusing on much an spacin' out a lot." Large fingers began moving through the soft brown hair, making Ben relax further into the elder mans touch. "Meaning," he continued, "that somethin' is wrong."

Ben shifted to glance up at him, locking his toxic hues with the brown ones he'd grown so fond of. "Why would anything bother me? I figured out that I love you, found out that you feel the same and now we're together. At least, I think we are." He looked at Kevin, glad to see him nod to confirm his thoughts.

"True, but there's somethin' still wrong; you're worried."

"Worried? Wha-. About what?" Ben sat up on his lover, placing his hands on his chest to keep himself up.

"You tell me." Kevin yawned and stretched. "But first, you gotta _get up_."

Ben felt Kevin lightly shake him, opening his eyes to find that he'd had another odd dream. He gave his lover a tired groan, shutting his eyes to escape what little light came into the room from the shut blinds of Kevin's room, trying to snuggle his way into his chest to fall back asleep.

"Hey!" Kevin shook him again, not wanting to move the sprawled out body on top of him much, but he needed to get up and find something to feed the younger. Though he really should take him home, he just didn't want to. "If you want food, you'd better get up. Or would you like me to start a round two of what we did last night?" He leered playfully at the boy, slightly upset when Ben rolled off, making sure he was mostly covered by the sheets.

The brunet mumbled into the bed before looking up at Kevin, the brutes face telling him that he hadn't understood a single word. "I had another weird dream last night." He repeated himself.

"Oh yeah?" Kevin smirked and sat up, not caring that the sheet dropped down his body to reveal much more than his chest and stomach. Looking away out of shyness, Ben nodded. "Was I in it?"

Kevin was a bit taken back, though pleased to find that he was. "Alright, so you get that book thingy and have it tell you what it meant. And why was it so odd if I was in it? Should I be offended?" He continued smirking.

"Well, we were in this office and you kept insisting that somethings bothering me." Ben clarified.

"Alright, so what's buggin' you? Maybe our whole relation thing?" The smaller of the two shrugged, clearly not giving Kevin the kind of response he'd wanted. So Kevin grabbed onto his wrists and pulled him up onto his body, still sitting up, only now with one red faced Benjamin Tennyson. "Is it us you're worried about?"

Green eyes darted away, tan but scrawny arms moving around Kevin's neck to keep himself in place, nuzzling his face into the large chest. "No, I don't think so anyways. But I do think it has something to do with... _us_. A-are we even... together?"

"We confessed, fucked hard and you doubt that we're together?" Kevin snorted and wrapped his large arms around Ben's small body. "I mean, if you wanna be with me then consider it done. Is that what's buggin' you?"

Ben smiled and met his stare, daringly kissing him, moving away moments later to recapture his train of thought. "I do wanna be with you, but that's not what's bothering me. I think... its my family, and maybe just being public about it."

"You didn't even need the book to figure that out."

"Psh, I probably memorized that whole thing." Ben rolled his eyes and rested his forehead on Kevin's shoulder.

"Okay, so you're afraid of what? Your parents are hippies, Ben. They aren't about to reject their only son because he's in love with _the_ hottest guy in town." Kevin grinned, though he earned a smile and a light punch in the arm.

"Yeah, but it's _telling_ them that'll be hard. And being public about us? What about that? I-I mean, if you wanna keep it a secret then we can, I-I don't have a problem either way but..." Ben stopped his ramblings, giving Kevin an apologetic look.

"You're making a mountain out of a mole-hill." He gently cupped one side of Ben's face, the younger smiling at the touch. "You're the kid that's saved the world a million and a half times over again and you're worried about people knowing you and I are together? And here I thought I was the one that'd have you tell me somethin' like this about bein' public. Look, if you wanna then we can. But it'll be better for you if we start out small. Y'know, go out a few times a week, kiss and stuff until it feels more normal." Kevin felt odd giving Ben advise, but this was his relationship too, and, as they say, "It takes two to tango."

The younger nodded, closing his eyes and leaning against Kevin again. "Alright, we'll do it your way. But you gotta be there with me when I tell my mom and dad. Oh, and uh, Gwen too."

"She already knows." Kevin said in a monotone, as if it was no big deal. And to him, it wasn't. Who cares that anyone even knew? Ben was his and that's all that really mattered to him.

"S-she does?" Being given a nod, Ben frowned and looked for more answers. "So what did she say about it? Is she alright with us?"

"She's fine with it, maybe a little jealous that I'm gonna be eatin' up all her precious cousin's time." He grinned.

"Jealous?" Ben questioned.

"Uh, never mind. Just... ask her later if you wanna. As for now, let's get something to eat, I'm starving." Moving Ben off of him gently, Kevin moved away and tossed Ben his clothes, digging through his drawers for his own.

"You're sixteen; you're always hungry!" He smirked, frowning when Kevin grinned back at him.

"You wont be complaining when it's you I wanna eat." Ben blushed and looked away from him, already dressing himself, knowing that Kevin was probably watching him. He wondered to himself if he would have anymore odd dreams. Looking over at Kevin dress himself, he tilted his head and admired the show for a moment, forgetting what he was even thinking about a second earlier. Whatever it was, he was sure it would work itself out, he just knew that his dreams had helped him find out he loved Kevin, and he was pretty damn grateful.

"Ready to go?" Kevin asked, Ben nodded and climbed off the bed, following after him.

-

:D Over? Well, I guess it makes for a simple cute ending. And now that it's finished, I just need to complete After Hours, then I can start a new fic! "Doctor Doctor!" Yeah, that's right, AU. Ben has to go to the hospital, Kevin is his doctor, that's all I'm sayin'!

Midesko


End file.
